A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: "FROM MILES PROWER'S DATA FILES. NAME: Blaze. SPECIES: Cat. AGE: 19. CURRENT PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Unknown. PAST ILLNESSES: Amnesia." What event gave Blaze the Cat amnesia, and what do witches and wizards have to do with it? Rated M. ON HIATUS.


**_A/N: I came up with this idea after reading _Kouhiofdoragons's _stories, "The Ultimate Journey" and "The Road to Redemption", which is the sequel to the former. For those of you who haven't read them, please do, because they are really good stories. If you have… well, I don't need to say anything._**

**_Don't forget to R&R!_**

**–_Bingo the Cat._**

**000**

**"Blah"** – denotes Blaze/Tonks's mental thoughts/singing.

"Blah" – denotes Blaze/Tonks's conscience.

_Blah_ – denotes dreams/nightmares/memories.

000

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_The North Battlements_**

_She ducked a spell that was coming at her in dizzying speeds, and heard it make impact with the stone wall behind her. She looked up, and saw someone in a black cloak advancing towards her. She stood up straight, her shoulders squared and her wand clenched tightly in her hand. She was prepared to walk to her death if she had to, but she wasn't going to be taken down by some mediocre Death Eater._

_Only she wasn't mediocre. Of course, she should have known that her aunt would want to deal the last blow, the Killing Curse itself. The women prowled in a large circle, making snide remarks about one another at different points. Then Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand, and fairly screeched a curse, which the other young woman had to dive to avoid._

_It was on._

_Half an hour later, and the women were still fighting; she had barely broken out a sweat, whereas Bellatrix was panting, clutching her chest and muttering about how she wasn't as young as she used to be. She glared up at her niece, who was laughing and making witty comments._

"_What's the matter, Auntie? Can't keep up with your youthful niece?"_

_Bellatrix snarled, and lunged at her niece, who never saw the blow coming; the Cruciatus Curse hit her, and the Death Eater's niece fell to her knees, yelling from the pain raging through her body. Yet, throughout this all, Bellatrix didn't notice the woman's hands flare with flames; her eyes shone bright gold. The only thing Bellatrix noticed was the flame-ball that was suddenly flying through the air towards her. She screeched in pain as it collided with her and set her alight; she couldn't put herself out, either. She looked at her niece as her skin slowly blackened and her blood boiled at the sight of her. With both of her hands engulfed in flames and her eyes shining a shimmering gold, she looked very intimidating indeed._

_But then a whizzing blue light engulfed her, and she yelped as she was transported to another place…_

**_The Sol Dimension_**

**_Nega's Base_**

_They raced through the halls together, with Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs at their sides, as well as the entire Chaotix Team – Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon – Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna. Their shoes echoed loudly off of the metal walls; Sonic and Shadow skidded to a halt as robots swarmed into the corridor. Knuckles and Silver smiled grimly. "Time to kick some ass, don'tcha think, Sonic?" Knuckles said loudly to make his voice reverberate down the corridor and hopefully instil fear into the enemies._

_But of course, they were robots, and couldn't feel any emotions – unless you counted Bokkun, the bomb-loving idiot, and E-102 Gamma…_

_A loud crash brought them all to their senses. Sonic had spin-dashed several robots into oblivion. "Already on it!" he called whilst thumbing-up his pals. Silver rolled his eyes at Sonic's antics, but started to crush the robots with pieces of debris and themselves as he used his psychokinesis. She grinned in a feral fashion, and lit her hands up with flames. She started to throw flame-balls at different sections of the robot platoon, before hearing – and feeling – a series of sickening thuds._

_Time stopped. Everyone had turned to look at her; their eyes widened as she grasped her stomach and fell to her knees, blood spilling over her fingers. Silver hurried forwards, and caught her in his arms before her body could impact with the concrete floor. He rocked her gently as she gasped in pain, and snarled over his shoulder at everyone. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? DO SOMETHING!"_

_But Tails slowly shook his head, a hopeless expression on his face. "I- I'm sorry, Silver… It's too late, she's lost too much blood to try and save her now…"_

_Silver ignored Tails's claims, and clambered to his feet, still holding Blaze in his arms. He leapt into the air, and flew back down the corridor. He had to save her. He couldn't give up. Faintly, he could hear Shadow scolding Tails. "Why did you tell him that? Blaze will survive, she's strong…"_

**_Planet Earth [SOL 3]_**

**_Downtown Westopolis_**

When she awoke, she was aware that her jaw ached and her shoulder throbbed… and just about everything else hurt as well. She mumbled darkly as she clambered unsteadily to her feet. Her heels crunched on different twigs, and, by the look of things, she was in some sort of forest in America.

It was then that she realised she had no idea on who she was.

She grasped her forehead, trying to remember anything at all that would remind her of who she was. She knew that she was _someone_, and that she must have been in her mid-twenties, but anything past that was a complete blur. And those strange fire powers… She had never been able to summon fire before – or at least she couldn't remember summoning fire before. She gave up in figuring out who she was – she couldn't even answer the simple question of what her mother's maiden name was.

No, wait. Her mother's maiden name was Black.

_How the hell can I remember that?_

She looked around in a lost manner, as her feet started to take her through the forest. Her hands slipped into the pockets of her trench coat, which was a dull shade of purple with magenta trimming. She was aware that she was wearing high heels and skinny jeans that were of the purest white – well, until she had fallen on the forest floor and smeared them with mud and leaves. She also wore a white t-shirt beneath the coat. Her hair was a light lilac, with a darker purple dyed at the tips, tied back into a short ponytail with a ruby-red hair-tie. And her eyes were the brightest shade of gold that anyone would ever see.

Unbeknownst to her, a silvery-white hedgehog was wandering the forest as well. He too had golden eyes; he also had a furry chest and black combat boots with a white stripe down the middle and teal toes, as well as a red gem at the top, just before the cuffs that were also around his wrists. They were gold in colour, with a blue stripe running through them. His white gloves had a strange blue, circular symbol on them. His hands hung at his sides as he walked along the forest path miserably, his eyes downcast and swimming with unshed tears.

Silver the Hedgehog sniffed quietly as he thought of his best friend, a lilac cat with eyes just like his, a purple-and-magenta trench coat, with white tights and magenta heels that had a white stripe across the middle. She also had a red gem on her forehead, right between her eyes yet just a little bit above them. Blaze the Cat had been his best friend for so many years; they had known each other so well that they just _knew_ what the other was going to say in a specific situation. With her pyrokinesis and his psychokinesis, they had instantly become good friends, knowing how it felt to be an outcast to the rest of the public. They had fought many battles, won some and lost some, but they stuck with each other all the way through. And then she went and got herself murdered by an idiotic _robot_ when Eggman Nega had taken over her kingdom. Not even their friends had been able to help him deal with the loss of his best friend. All he could think of was her face, flinching as she had been shot several times in the chest area and legs. She had passed out from blood-loss, and then died in her sleep… Silver shuddered.

His chronic depression had stopped him from going out with his friends, fighting in battles and all-in-all just being _him_. He had stopped using his powers, preferring to just get up and get things himself – using his psychokinesis had brought back so many memories of him and her just lying on the floor of his bedroom, or on the grass in his garden, just watching the clouds pass over. He could have told her how he felt about her…

Wait. _What?_

Surprised, Silver touched his cheeks, which were warm and obviously red from flushing. He couldn't be feeling things for Blaze, could he?

Nah…

He walked over to a small pond, and was shocked to see that his peachy muzzle was as red as the gems on his boots. He shook his head wildly, which made his quills shiver, too, before looking back into the pond – his face was still red. He… he couldn't be in love with his best friend, could he?

No, he couldn't…

He went back to the path, and continued to walk, not knowing that the woman from earlier was wandering that way, as well. He looked back down, feeling the red flush recede from his cheeks, before–

THUD!

"Oof!" Silver exclaimed as he fell to the forest floor, before rubbing his back in a pained way and looking at the person he had crashed with – and promptly freezing.

_Blaze…?_

But it couldn't be her. Instead, it was a young, _human_ woman who had lilac hair with dyed purple ends, tied back with a red hair-tie, a purple-and-magenta trench coat, white _jeans_ – not tights – and pink high-heels with a white stripe on them. She also had golden-coloured eyes, which were obviously coloured-contact lenses; otherwise he would be sorely tempted to think that this woman was the human adaptation of Blaze the Cat. So this woman was either a big fan of Blaze with her heroine status in the world, or she just had a really good fashion sense.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously; talking to new people had never been his or Blaze's forte. The woman shook her head, obviously trying to get rid of a headache, before looking up at him. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at Silver, but then she got over her initial shock of seeing an anthromorphic hedgehog in the middle of the forest where she was walking. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I think so…"

Her voice was soft, almost musical – _just like Blaze's_ – and quiet; it was also quite hoarse. Perhaps she hadn't had anything to drink in a while…? Silver frowned, before reaching into his satchel bag and drawing out a bottle of water. "Here – it'll help."

The girl eyed the water bottle apprehensively, but took it, and swigged down the water eagerly as it hydrated her throat. After she had finished off the last few drops, she replaced the lid on the bottle, handed it back to Silver, and asked calmly, "So, what's your name?"

Silver started slightly; he swallowed in a shaky manner, and said in a cracking voice, "Silver… Silver the Hedgehog…"

This girl reminded him of Blaze too much; only she had ever been able to make him feel like this when they had first met. He felt his palms grow sweaty. "A-And you?"

The girl's face fell into lines of misery, and she mumbled something underneath her breath. "Sorry?" Silver asked, and the girl stared at him before saying clearly:

"I don't know."

**000**

**A/N: Yay! I finished the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this, and I promise I'll update as soon as possible!**


End file.
